A Day To Remember
by BananaManiaBubblegum
Summary: Mikan…left! She left the academy and him. What will happen? One-shot. MxN.


**Diclaimer****: I do not own GA!**

**Summary: Mikan…left! She left the academy and him. What will happen? One-shot**

A Day To Remember

"Ne, Natsume, do you know that today's my birthday?" asked a pretty brunette, as she collapsed next to him on the trunk of the cherry tree.

'Shit, I forgot!' the raven haired boy mentally screamed to himself, but remained his cold face and said, "So, what do you want?"

"Oh, nothing," the girl's smile disappeared, "just thought that you might have forgotten. Nothing else."

"If it's nothing else, then go away, I'm trying to read here," he said. Truth is, he was desperate to run off to Central Town to buy her a present.

The brunette looked like she was going to tell him something but remained silent for a while, then said, "O-okay, bye." with so much sadness in her voice, as if she was telling him farewell. Then, she ran off.

Natsume stayed there for a couple of minutes until the girl got out of his sight, then stood up and rushed to Central to look for a fitting present.

Finally, he bought a small bracelet and wrapped it in a colorful paper. Then, he went to look for the petite young girl. He looked for her in her room, in the school grounds, the cafeteria and the classroom, everywhere he could think of. He was ready to give up and give her the present tomorrow, when he saw Ruka.

"Hey, Ruka, have you seen Mikan?"

"Eh, didn't you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"She went to England to study this afternoon." He said, a hint of sadness in his eyes.

To Natsume, the whole world shattered at this very moment. He fell to his knees, gripping the little box in his hands. No, no, no, he repeated over and over in his head, she couldn't have left, she didn't say goodbye to him, hell, she didn't even tell him she was leaving! He still didn't do a lot of things – he didn't tell her he loved her, he didn't give her the birthday present, no, he didn't even show her his gentle side! What had he done?

10 years later.

A year passed since his graduation. Even after all this time, he hadn't forgotten her and he hadn't thrown away that birthday present. Since then, he hadn't looked at another girl (pretty much a virgin, but that's not the point here). He only thought of her. He had lost almost all of his hopes of ever meeting her, but deep in his heart, a little flame still remained. It was the 1st of January and he once again went to the airport – the place from where she took off 10 years ago. He was clutching the small and already fragile box in his hand and praying for her to come back to her.

As if God heard his prayer, then a vice called out from the speakers:

"Sakura Mikan, please go to the hour for lost items (google…) to retrieve your wallet."

When he heard that name, he already knew where to go to find her. He immediately ran to there and saw a familiar brunette at the reception.

"M-Mikan!" He shouted.

The girl turned around. Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw those one-of-a-kind raven hair and red eyes.

"Natsume!" were her only words. She remained stunned until he reached her. "Natsume! What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Waiting for you," he said. "I missed you, Mikan."

"But-but, how did you know I'm here? Ho-how did you know I'm coming back today?"

"I didn't. I come here every year, on your birthday." he hugged her. Then Natsume remembered of the present. "And here, this is the present I couldn't give you 10 years ago."

She opened it and saw the pretty little bracelet that she looked at a lot when she was small.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she cried in happiness as she slid the piece of jewelry on her slim hand – and it fit!

"Mikan," he brought her attention back to him. Now, he had gathered enough courage throughout the years. "I love you."

Mikan just stood there, caught off guard by this sudden statement. Then, a smile lit up her face.

"Me too, Natsume." she said with a soft voice.

Mikan stood on tiptoe and gave him a long and passionate kiss. Natsume was happy. His long wait was worth it and they both knew it.

**The end**

**That is my first one-shot, please R&R, it's a compensation for my lack of ideas of how to continue my other story, though I hope I have ideas 'till the end of the summer.**

**Bye!**


End file.
